


Yellow Paint

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: Y/N is dating Elijah, the brother of their best friend Klaus. Y/N is basically an honorary Mikaelson, which is how they ended up painting baby Hope's future bedroom with Elijah, while Klaus is nowhere in sight. Although, Elijah and Y/N aren't exactly complaining.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Reader, Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Klaus Mikaelson & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Yellow Paint

"This room is hideous."

"And that's why we're redoing it. No baby Mikaelson is coming into the world like this." My boyfriend, Elijah Mikaelson, plopped down a few cans of paint in the middle of the room before turning to me. "Shall we get started?"

"Hey, you're the vampire with super strength. Clear the room, and I'll put down the tarp."

Elijah flashed a smile, then wooshed the nearest chair into the next room. Between his super strength and super speed, the room was cleared in less than three minutes.

"Nice work," I said, hands on my hips as I surveyed the room.

"Thank you. Now, how about that tarp?"

Elijah and I spread a plastic tarp out across the floor to protect it from any stray paint, then cracked open the first can of primer. All the walls were currently a dark red, and if we wanted to change them to our planned light bright yellow, we'd have to do it right.

"Why the hell isn't your brother here helping with this?" I asked, dipping my roller in the primer and making the first stripe against the red. "It's the room for his kid after all."

"I don't know. Why isn't your best friend?"

I scoffed. "Because he's lazy. And currently using the excuse of giving his best friend and his brother some space to be a couple to avoid having to spend the afternoon painting a room."

"Well, I can say this for my brother..." Elijah slowly crossed the room to stand in front of me. He leaned down and gave me a slow, sweet kiss. "He certainly knows when it's best to give us our space."

"Mmm... I don't know... I love Nik, but I really might stake him if he interrupts another one of our dates with some crazy witchy murderer plot or whatever."

Elijah chuckled as he picked up a roller and we both went back to painting the wall.

"If you really wanted to stake my brother, you would've done it already."

I sighed. "Yeah, probably. Still, maybe I'll leave a bunch of paint on his pillow or something as payback for being such a slacker."

"Now that I would love to see."

"Ooo, or here's an idea: let's paint his room next, and then we'll make him fix it. Then he has to paint a room as penance for not painting this one."

Elijah just smiled in amusement, shaking his head a little at my antics.

"You know, it's no wonder you and my brother became such fast friends. You're both very held up on your revenge plots. Yours are just a little less... murderous and aggressive than my brother's."

Now it was my turn to grin.

"Less murderous? Yes. Less aggressive? Hell no. I will aggressively paint everything that man owns."

Elijah laughed out loud, and my smile only grew. His genuine, happy laugh was one of my favorite things to hear, and sometimes it could be a pretty rare sound.

Elijah and I managed to get the primer on the walls fairly quickly, especially considering I didn't have super speed. We finally got to crack the yellow paint buckets open, and I watched as Elijah painted the first stripe on the wall.

I glanced down at the paint brush in my hand and I was suddenly struck by a brilliant idea.

I walked casually to the paint bucket and dipped it in the bright color. Elijah had his back to me, wearing his usual white button up but without the suit jacket. The top button was undone, and the sleeves were rolled up. This was one of my favorite looks of his; I almost couldn't bring myself to ruin it.

Almost.

"Hey, Elijah." My boyfriend turned around, and as soon as he did I lifted my paintbrush and dragged it down, leaving a yellow streak on his cheek and across his chest. I grinned as he looked down at his no-longer-clean white shirt.

When he looked back at me, he had a smirk and a dangerous glint in his eye. My heart started racing a little faster; I liked this side of my boyfriend.

I took a few steps back, and Elijah didn't take his eyes off me once. I shot him another mischievous look, then turned on my heel and ran. Elijah had vampire speed, but he didn't use it. He ran after me the human way, and he still caught me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and used his strength to pick me up and spin me around.

I giggled and he set me down, nuzzling into my neck. The wet paint on his face and clothes was getting all over me, which I'm sure was exactly his plan.

"You ruined my shirt," he said, hot breath fanning against my neck.

"That was the plan."

"Mmm..." Elijah hummed, lips against my throat, and I felt the vibrations through my whole body. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back to give Elijah better access, a blissful smile on my face.

Elijah raised his paint roller, and the smile on my face was suddenly coated in yellow paint.

Elijah dragged the roller over my shirt and jeans, and then he let me go. I turned around to face him, hands on my hips but the smile still on my face.

"That's something I have in common with you and my brother," said Elijah, twirling the paint roller casually in his hands. "I also like to get revenge."

"Hm. Fair enough. Although, I only ruined your shirt. You ruined my shirt and my pants." Elijah started to defend himself, but I kept going. "And my shirt was unique. You have, like, five million white button up shirts in your closet."

Elijah broke my gaze to look down at his shirt, a small smile on his face.

"I suppose that's a fair complaint." He looked up at me and took a few steps forward. "How can I make it up to you?"

I grinned. "I can think of a couple things."

Elijah kept walking towards me until he was close enough to wrap his arms around me and pull me to his chest. He still had paint on his face, and I did too, but neither of us cared. My smile was brighter than the paint color as I closed the distance between us for a kiss.

Elijah's grip on me tightened, and he deepened the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair, then down to the buttons of his shirt. I'd just managed to get the second button undone when we were interrupted by a voice from the doorway.

"Well well. I'm starting to regret my change of heart to come help you two."

I sighed and buried my head in Elijah's chest. It rose and fell in the special, heavy sigh he reserved for his brother, and then I straightened and turned to face my best friend.

"You have some timing, Nik," I said.

"Me? You two were supposed to be painting my child's future bedroom, and instead you're making out in the middle of it. What kind of impression does that leave on my child's future space?"

I glared at Nik, but he just grinned at me and Elijah. He put his hands behind his back and started strolling around the room to admire our handiwork, looking satisfied. I made eye contact with Elijah, and he nodded.

"Well, brother? What do you think of the color?"

Elijah walked over to Nik, drawing his attention and getting him to turn his back on me. Slowly, silently, I crept over to the open bucket of paint and picked it up. Then, I rounded on my target.

Nik.

"It's a little sunny for my taste, but I didn't really expect anything different from Y/N," said Nik. I didn't even have to see his face to know he was wearing that stupid grin, but he wasn't going to be smiling for much longer.

Before Elijah or Nik could say anything else, I turned the bucket of paint over and dumped it all over Nik's head. He gasped and floundered, but he was so shocked he couldn't do much else at first. I grinned at Elijah over his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to go for the roller," Elijah said, absolutely beaming nonetheless.

"Nah. This is for interrupting us and for not helping us paint earlier today."

Right on cue, Nik whirled around to face me. The evil glint in his eye as he took his first step towards me was one I recognized, from plenty of times before this when I pranked him. Fortunately for me, he didn't get the chance to get his revenge or tackle me in a paint-soaked hug before my boyfriend came to the rescue, sweeping me off my feet and wooshing me out of the room.

When we stopped moving again and I actually caught my balance, I saw we were standing in the middle of Elijah's room at the Mikaelson mansion, as far as we could get from the compound without actually leaving the city.

"You know this isn't going to stop anything, right?" I said, smiling at Elijah, who still had his arms wrapped around me. "Nik's just gonna wait and get his revenge later. This is the beginning of another full-on prank war."

"I know. But we started something that I want to finish, without Niklaus getting the chance to interrupt us again."

I grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Elijah hummed, then pulled me closer and kissed me. I leaned into it, deepening the kiss and forgetting all about Nik and that look in his eye. A prank war was coming, and I'd need to do some serious planning if I wanted to win. But that could wait.

Right now, I was going to enjoy the night with my boyfriend.


End file.
